Key To My Heart
by Yuri927
Summary: AxelXOC. Yuri has just become a nobody and is adjusting to life in the Organization.


It started out as a normal day in The World That Never Was. It was dark and it was raining. The Heartless and Nobodies were running about, nothing strange there. Or so I thought till I was attacked by a group of Neoshadows. I fought agaisnt them as much as I could. I screamed for help, but I doubt anyone would hear me. They were going to take my heart, and I can't stop them. It soon went black and the pain finally went away

.I woke up screaming and in a cold sweat. It was hard to believe that only happened a week ago. I've been in this room since I woke up. I refuse to leave, I'm afriad on what's on the other side of that door.

"Knock knock" Some one said opening my door and poking their spikey haired head in my room. I backed up as far as I could on my bed.  
>"Calm down I'm not going to hurt you" I looked at him.<p>

"Who...who are you?" I asked

"Name's Axel. Got it memorized?" The guy said "And you are?"

"Yuri..." I said still not trusting him "Where am I? More importantly what am I?"

"Well you are in Castle Oblivion in what looks like to be your room. You must be a Nobody cause we found you in the middle of a group of Heartless, with one clinging on to you." Axel told me.

"Shadow!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Axel asked me.

"The Heartless. Did it have blue eyes?" I asked.

"Uh yeah why?"

"That's my pet? Do you still have him. Where is he?" I asked jumping off the bed and running down a hallway.

"Hey you'll get lost. And you're still hurt!" Axel yelled after me.I ignored him, all that mattered to me right now was Shadow.

"Hey you!" Some guy shouted at me with emo looking hair. With Shadow behind him.

"Gimme Shadow back!" I yelled at him

"Oh the test subject has a name how cute." The guy said.

This guy is starting to piss me off. He was dragging more poor baby away from me.

I ran after him. Then I felt something heavy in my hand. I looked down to see a bow and about 5 arrows in my hand. I took aim at this guy and fired an arrow. I watched it fly and soon fire appeared around it. The arrow pinned buddy's sleeve of him black cloak to the wall. I fried another one at his other sleeve to keep him there.

"Yuri!" I turned around to see Axel running after me.

I picked Shadow up. Not trusting the guy that my arrows had pinned.

"Axel who is she?" The emo looking guy said sounding pissed off.

"Yuri Zexion, Zexion Yuri. We were just on our way to see the Superior." Axel said draging me off behind him.

"How in the world did you do that?" Axel asked once we were far enough away.

"Do what?" I asked confused.

"Never mind" He said pulling me into a room.

"Ah number 8 I was waiting for you. Is this the girl" A guy with silver hair asked and that guy who I learned was named Mansex...oops I mean Xemnas talked for a bit all about me. Like I wasn't even there. I am now number double zero for something called Organization 13. I'm now outside the castle with a guy named Roxas for training."

Okay so it says here that you already can summon a weapon...Soo do it up." Roxas said.

I did as I was told this guy may have been just a few inches taller than me but he had two huge key looking thingers that he called keyblades. The looked like they would hurt to get hit with one.

"Okay good, now fire an arrow at that target" He said pointing to a wooden board with a big red X on it.

I fired about 30 arrows and they all had differnt elements to them. One was fire the other was lighting blah blah blah. I was about to fire off another arrow when it started to rain.

"Okay I think that's enough for today" Roxas said.

I headed towards the castle and I saw Axel with Shadow.

"He wanted to come see you" Axel said "And I figured you would get lost in the castle trying to find your way back to your room"

"How nice of you" I said following him."Want the nickel tour?" Axel asked

"I was kinda hoping to get some food" I said as my stomach let out a huge growl. Axel stood there and looked at me.

"That large sound came from a small person like you?" Axel asked and looked at me confused.

"I didn't eat for like a week" I said

"Here's the kitchen what do you want to eat?" Axel asked

"Food?" I said stupidly

"Pizza it is then" Axel said handing me a slice of pizza out of a box.

"Thanks?" I said"Oh here" He said shoving a can of soda in my hand.

"Uhh does he eat?" Axel asked meaning Shadow. "I'll share my pizza with him" I said looking at Shadow who was hugging my leg.

"After you eat I'll take you to meet everyone" Axel told me.

"Okay" I said in between chews.


End file.
